


Rise and shine

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/gifts), [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> This technically fulfills two prompts:
> 
> _Request by: Unforgotten  
>  Prompt: Charles wakes Erik up with sex. Bonus points for: old!Charles and old!Erik, established relationship, Charles is paraplegic._
> 
> And
> 
> _Request by: firstlightofeos  
>  Prompt: I would really love to see some somnophilia—preferably in an established relationship. Beyond that, I have no preferences. :) _
> 
> (BTW, sorry Unf, I only managed one of your three bonuses, the established relationship one.) And yes, this is probably the LEAST anon story in this collection. Enjoy, ladies! Happy Holidays!

Charles wakes as the early morning light streaks into the bedroom, painting everything in pale gold.

He smiles and stretches, noting the delicious soreness he still feels from his and Erik’s exertions last night. He still feels wonderfully content and sated.

Or at least that’s true until he turns to look at his bedmate, still fast asleep. Erik is sprawled on his belly, covers kicked off in the night, looking peaceful and relaxed in a way he never does while awake, to watchful and aware to ever let his guard down like this.

The more Charles watched Erik, the more he wants to see Erik like this, open, unguarded, _vulnerable_. He kicks the covers off the bed entire and rolls onto his side for a better angle, trailing his hand down Erik’s back. Erik murmurs and arches slightly into the touch, but does not wake.

Charles loses his battle with temptation -- not that he was trying very hard in the first place. He trails his fingers down to Erik’s hole, and finds it still loose and stretched from last night -- well, earlier this morning, rather. Charles dips his fingertips into the lube and come still leaking from Erik’s ass, testing. 

There still seems to be a good amount, but Charles decides to err on the side of caution, reaching his other hand for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and slicking up. 

Erik moans softly in his sleep as Charles fingers him open. It doesn’t take long, and soon enough, Charles is wrapping his arms around Erik and rolling him onto his side, Erik’s back to Charles’ front. Charles rolls his hips and starts fucking Erik at slow, leisurely pace. He loves the way Erik’s ass feels like it was made especially for Charles’ cock, so tight and warm and perfect.

Charles’ feels Erik’s mind start to stir and his body start to tense, and Charles projects calming, soothing sensations and helps nudge Erik’s mind to wakefulness. 

“Good morning, darling,” Charles murmurs in Erik’s ear, and Erik moans quietly and relaxes in Charles’ hold. The way this hard, proud man bends for Charles is always utterly _intoxicating_.

Charles brings his hand down to palm Erik’s rapidly hardening cock, and Erik moans again, and tilts his head, baring his neck to Charles. Charles, not one to turn down an open invitation, nips gently along Erik’s neck and delights in how Erik shivers.

Charles takes his time, slowing stroking Erik and fucking him until he’s on the edge, then backing off, teasing him, toying with him, until Erik is whimpering softly and pushing back against Charles’ cock, straining desperately to work it deeper inside him. Charles obliges and fucks Erik harder, his hand squeezing and pulling Erik’s hard and leaking cock. 

“If it were possible,” Charles murmurs in Erik’s ear, “I would do this all day, every day. Just keep fucking this gorgeous, perfect ass of yours, feel you around me, hear those noises you can’t help but make because I make you feel so good --”

Erik mewls and whimpers as Charles keeps whispering each and every filthy thing he’d like to do to Erik in his ear, until Erik is gasping out “please, please” as Charles torments him. 

Charles decides to be kind, after a fashion. He bites Erik’s earlobe and murmurs “Come for me, pet,” and Erik gasps and comes all over the sheets. 

Charles pulls out and rolls Erik back onto his belly -- and into the pool of his own come, because Charles is a bit of a bastard like that -- and comes himself, all over Erik’s ass. 

Charles collapses next to Erik and both men struggle to catch their breath. 

“Mmmmmmm, we should wake up like that every morning,” says Charles cheerfully a few minutes later, after he’s recovered somewhat. 

“I swear you’ll be the death of me,” Erik mutters into his pillow.

“That’s not a ‘no’,” says Charles. “And feel free to take a turn yourself.”

Erik doesn’t respond verbally, but he’s not very successful at hiding his grin.

Charles looks forward to receiving his own wake-up call.


End file.
